The Game Plan
by BellaWrites
Summary: Beca and her best friend Benji are the two weirdos of the school. They enjoy their own little world. But of course, we all have our high school crushes. Benji pines after the popular girl Chloe Beale, and Beca has heart eyes for star quarterback Jesse Swanson. The duo make a plan to get close to each other's crushes only to find love in ways they never imagined. (Bechloe)
1. Chapter 1

_Beca and her best friend Benji are the two weirdos of the school. Beca's a dork, Benji's a nerd, and they enjoy their own little world. But of course, we all have our high school crushes. Benji pines after the popular girl Chloe Beale, and Beca has heart eyes for star quarterback Jesse Swanson. The duo make a plan to get close to each other's crushes only to find love in ways they couldn't have ever imagined. (Bechloe)_

* * *

I guess you could say Beca enjoyed her biology class. Learning how an ecosystem kept its balance, how the theory of evolution is based off of serious facts, and of course, staring at the back of Jesse Swanson's head.

It wasn't rocket-science that every girl fawns after the star quarterback in high school. Beca was no different from the rest of the school's young girls. It was straight from the book; Jesse Swanson is one hunk of hotness.

The small brunette quickly wiped her bottom lip. God, she was drooling. How embarrassing. She shook her head, trying to get her eyes off of his.

Who could blame her? Like I said, every girl in that damned school had doe-eyes for the jock. It's not surprising, and it's definitely expected.

The bell chimed throughout the classrooms, signalling that seventh period was over, and that the school day itself was over. With a sigh, Beca shoved her composition book into her bag, and scurried out of that room.

Everyday was seemingly similar. She'd wake up, kind of brush her hair, throw on clothes, and then meet Benji at the park. From there, they'd ride their bikes to the local coffee shop to grab some well needed caffeine, and then off to school they'd go. When school would end, they'd ride their bikes back to the park that sat between their homes, possibly study on the slide, talk about their crushes, and then head back to their respectable caves.

In this endless loop, we were on the 'after school' part.

The two were sitting on the slide together on the playground. They always came here after school, it's been tradition for about ten years.

"Anything new with Chloe?" Beca asked, stretching the end of the popular girl's name in a teasing manner. The nerdy boy slapped the girl's arm, scoffing before playing with the rubix cube in his hand. He wore a goofy smile as he shook his head.

"She broke up with Tom the other day," Benji bit his lip through his smile, obviously trying to contain his excitement. But Beca couldn't keep herself at bay.

"Dude, that's serious news!" Benji nodded furiously, closing his eyes. Beca hit his leg, being on the lower end of the slide. She smiled widely at her friend. "Good for you Benj, least now that dick won't be in the way of you and your _girlfriend_." She said in a mocking way again. He nodded, continuing to fidget with the small puzzle in his hands.

* * *

The duo were sat on Beca's bed at midnight, binge watching some show about jail and lesbians. Benji wanted to watch it. Beca tried not to roll her eyes at the curly haired boy. He was such a fangirl.

He suddenly turned off the TV, and turned around to face the brunette. His mouth opened and closed a few times, making odd gestures with his hands. "Spit it out Benji, Jesus."

He took a breath in, and let it out shakily. A small smile crawled up his face before he spoke.

"I can't believe I just thought of this now," He inhaled again, looking at Beca with hope in his eyes. It made her uneasy.

"I think I have a way for us to get Chloe and Jesse to be ours."

After a few moments of silence, the smaller girl laughed wholeheartedly. Her chest bounced as she wiped away her sarcastic tears. "Good one Benjamin, you're a riot." Looking at his completely serious face, she froze. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, you were serious?"

Benji, sighed with a shake of his head. He wandered over to his backpack, quickly pulling out a notebook along with a pen. He plopped down next to Beca, opening the notebook. "Here's what I had in mind,"

 _Collect Intel_

He wrote down the first step, pointing at the words with his finger. "First things first, we send each other out to learn about the other one's lover." He wiggled his bushy eyebrows, the girl nudging him lightly. She ran a hand through her hair as she thought about it.

"So you want me to learn things about Chloe," He nodded eagerly.

"And you learn things about Jesse?" Benji smiled widely. The brunette narrowed her eyes. "Continue."

 _Take a similar class as them_

She glanced down at the next step, nodding to herself. "Jesse is in my bio class, so there's some 'intel' for you." She said, air-quoting the word intel. Benji quickly wrote that down as well as 'Chloe is in Choir'. Beca sighed upon seeing this. She wasn't a singer, and yet that's the only class that he shared with the girl. As if sensing Beca's thoughts, the dorky boy snickered.

"Oh hush up Beca, you're such a good singer." With a punch to the arm, he continued to the next few steps.

 _Make contact with the targets_

 _Understand their planets_

They both reread the steps, adding small notes here and there to the piece of paper. The plan was perfect. Beca got close to Chloe so that Benji could also get close to her. Benji got close to Jesse so that Beca could get close to him.

The two highfived each other before resuming their Netflix show.

The plan would begin tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed, very fun to have you along with me!_

 **Lexx55:** _Thanks for your review! Much love._

* * *

 _P.O.V Beca_

Step One: Intel

I'm not going to lie, I am pretty into music. I downloaded some cheap program off the internet and figured out how to mash-up songs, and it's actually pretty fun. And I can kind of play a few instruments here and there, for mash-up purposes of course. But singing, was definitely not my thing. It's something that happens when I'm bored in the shower and the sound of the water running makes me want to scratch my eyes out. Benji basically being my brother has of course, eavesdropped more than once which resulted in some minor beatings.

But you see, since Benji and I are practically the smartest kids in our entire school, it wasn't hard to get our principal to switch our two classes. Don't get me wrong, God I'm going to hate choir, but this plan was bulletproof.

I'm just not a fan of singing.

Or performing.

Or performers.

And I guess that's why you'd find me scooted very far away from my target, Chloe Beale, and far away from anyone in that room really. Performers scare me.

"You, in the corner there," The teacher directed towards me. My breath caught in my throat briefly before I looked at him with my usual stoic emotion. I quirked a brow at him instead of replying. Had a reputation to uphold as the 'quiet type'.

"You must be Beca, I'm Mr. Harrison, welcome to my class." His beaming smile blinded me, making my eyes cringe on reflex. He was a spewing volcano of enthusiasm and it made my insides churn unpleasantly. Did I say that I hated performers?

"Anyways, we will be having our semester duet project in the span of the next few weeks," He said as he disappeared and then reappeared with a random top hat. He held it upside down, his fingers eagerly tapping at the brim.

"I want each and every one of you to write down your favorite artist, along with your name," Mr. Harrison sat the top hat on his desk and then clasped his hands together.

"And then drop the piece of paper into that there top hat. Any questions?" I glanced around seeing no hands.

"Good, proceed my little treble-makers." The class erupted into a fit of giggles before booming with chatter. I rolled my eyes. Such an overplayed pun. Feeling a headache coming on from all the talking, I pinched the bridge of my nose. This is going to be a long ass semester.

With a sigh, I ripped a strip of paper off of my notebook, darting my eyes around the room in thought. Do I go modern, or do I go old school? You know what, fuck it. I don't really care about the rules, no one has one favorite artist.

My left hand scribbled down David Guetta followed by Billy Joel. A DJ and the piano man, not a bad combo.

I folded the paper in half, watching from my seat as the rest of the class dropped their papers in the stupid hat.

My eyes followed one certain redhead as she happily dropped her paper in the top hat. I unexpectedly caught her cerulean eyes, seeing her send a smile my way. I guess I could see why most of the puberty stricken boys in my school chased after her tail. She was superbly gorgeous, had bouncy fiery hair, and she had a one-hundred watt smile that could kill anyone. God that sounded so queer-balls.

With a sigh, I stood up, walked to Mr. Harrison's desk, and dropped my paper in the hat. Turning around, the target caught my eyes again quickly, before returning her gaze to her posse of mean girls.

A smirk that I couldn't contain crawled its way to my lips. I mean come on, this girl is kind of weird. Am I the only one that noticed this?

I found myself in my seat waiting patiently as everyone conversed for the last few seconds they had before we resumed class.

My eyes were transfixed on my target's head, narrowing my eyes slowly. It's sort of odd. It reminded me of when I was in biology class, how I would stare at Jesse Swanson's head until I dribbled on my homework. I chuckled quietly to myself. Oh how times have changed.

Her head was turned, looking back to me quickly again, and then just as fast as she looked, she was face forward all in the span of ten seconds. What's her deal with staring?

"Alright guys, settle down, it's time for the moment of truth." Everyone 'oohed' and 'awed' in anticipation as the cheery choir teacher rummaged through the slips of paper.

The first few I really couldn't care less about. They weren't my slip of paper. But eventually, I heard my own name being called.

"Beca Mitchell. David Guetta and Billy Joel," He smiled to himself, and then shot one to me. "Couldn't just pick one I see?" I shrugged in reply, beginning to nibble on the end of my pen. He nodded, digging for another slip of paper. He unfolded it dramatically, as if it was some big reveal.

"Chloe Beale," And the smirk was back. This was perfect.

"Also David Guetta, I guess it's fate!" The whole class 'oohed' in chorus, looking between myself and the popular girl. I scratched the back of my head. Performers are so dramatic.

After the rest of the papers were sorted together, we were assigned to sit next to our partners. I got up from my chair, and gradually made my way to the redhead. She sat in the front row of chairs that were below me, I was in the top corner prior to this new arrangement. I hate sitting in the front, especially now that I don't have a desk to hide behind. But this plan will work, and I can get through this for Benji.

I slid my bottom into the chair next to the popular girl, placing my hands in my lap. She turned her whole body to me, beaming her pearly whites.

"Hi Becs, I'm Chloe." She wriggled her fingers into a wave, her wide grin still in place. I tried to smile back for politeness' sake, but it just came out as an awkward half smile. Come on, she called me _Becs_ and I haven't even said a word to the girl yet. Not really knowing what so say, a banner flashed behind my eyelids.

 _Collect Intel!_

"So," I started. "You like David Guetta?" Her light eyes twinkled back at me, the smile she wore never wavering. "Oh totes, Titanium is my jam." My mouth hung open. Minus her teenager vocabulary, she mentioned one of my current favorite songs.

"Mine too, actually." I said quietly, but sheer and utter surprise could be clear in my tone. I couldn't help the small smile that escaped me. The fact that she didn't seem so two dimensional anymore was slowly making its way into my brain. Chloe Beale has _good_ music taste. It shocked me.

She licked her lips before gripping my shoulders gently. Her blue eyes twinkled as they stared hard into my navy ones.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be fast friends." She whispered, ending with a wink. I had to control the urge to roll my eyes sarcastically at her. So what came out was a high pitched 'Yeah'.

I hope we do become 'fast friends' so that I don't have to endure this weird awkwardness for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello! So I've decided most chapters will be in Beca's P.O.V from now on. I'll mention if it's changed in anyway. Thanks for reading!_

 _Sorry for any typos, I proofread as best as I possibly can._

 **Guest:** _Glad that you are enjoying it! Thanks so much for your review._

* * *

With a deep breath, I walked towards my locker. Benji and I decided to talk by my locker, to see how things have been going with our 'targets'. From what I heard, he's become a baby jock already which kind of puts me off my game. How can Benji, the school's biggest nerd, become the new man of the hour? I shook my head.

Slowly approaching my locker, I could see the curly haired boy leaning against it. Noticing me walking towards him, he adjusted himself.

"Hey water-boy." I mocked, beginning to unlock my locker. He scoffed, placing his hand over his heart. "That one hurt me Mitchell." I shot him a glare.

"So, where are you at right now because clearly," He motioned to his sporty attire. "-I am making quite the progress." He beamed widely at himself. I rolled my eyes, putting some of my heavier books away.

He _was_ making a lot of progress, and I really need to step up mine. He's basically on the football team now which makes him and Jesse see each other after school for practices. And all I have is this stupid duet with Chloe, yet I don't get to see her after school. I suppose I could ask her if we could practice for the project after hours, but that wouldn't be enough. I have to dig deeper, get closer so I can throw Benji off his game instead of the opposite.

And then, a light bulb flicked on in my head.

"Hey-hey-hey, I know that look. . . you're _conspiring_ , I don't like it." I smirked at him evilly. Raising my eyebrow, I shut the metal door to my locker loudly, startling him.

"See you later, jockstrap." And with that, I strutted off to my seventh hour where my target resided.

* * *

It was currently 2:30 in the afternoon, only ten minutes left for choir class until the bell would ring. Now's my best chance to take action. You see, everything that led up to this point was baby's play. What I am about to do now is for real men. Or well, women. I tapped my finger on the redhead's upper arm. She was stuffing her notes into her bag from our lesson, before she swung it over her shoulder. She faced me, beaming that usual smile of her's. I tried to smile back to maybe coax her into agreeing with what I was about to ask.

"Hey, _Chlo_ ," Nicknames with Chloe Beale will definitely beckon her over to the 'yes' side.

I thought it was impossible but her face visibly brightened. It was working.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a sleepover this Friday?" I know I'm a good actor and all, because physically I would seem genuinely excited for her answer. But on the inside, I was dying. I was melting, pulling apart at the seams. I don't do sleepovers, but I am obsessed with competition. I don't know when this plan Benji and I made became a competition, but I feel like I have to be the one doing better between us.

Looking at her face, she looked a mixture of shocked, and starstrucked. Her eyes twinkled as she nodded furiously.

"I would never pass up a good girls' night, let alone with the Beca Mitchell!" She squealed, the whole class staring at us from their seats. I could feel heat flush to my ears and then to my cheeks before I awkwardly tried to play it off with a nervous laugh. I squeezed her arm gently.

"Keep it down Beale, people are looking at us." I said through a clenched smile. She glanced around and muttered an 'oh', seconds before the bell rang. Saved by the bell.

She grinned from eye to eye, exhaling contently. "I'll text you the deats, bring your comfy clothes." Before I knew it, I was watching her retreating back walk out of the classroom door.

* * *

So my usual Friday night would consist of watching _My 600 Pound Life_ on TLC while eating doritos. Or maybe playing with that program I have that lets me mix songs together. But I will be _completely_ breaking my routine tonight. I groaned.

I was standing on a welcome mat outside of Chloe Beale's front door. I kind of just stood there in front of it awkwardly for a good two minutes before I actually knocked on it. A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal about four girls, including Ms. Chloe Beale.

There was an ear-shattering shriek from the four, and then I was being tugged inside quite forcefully.

It was like I was being pulled by a squealing mountain of hormones.

"We're gonna have so much fun tonight." I heard a faint whisper by my right ear. I flicked my head to whoever it came from, but I wasn't surprised to see a mischievous Chloe holding a finger to her lips as she shushed me. My eyes widened in horror. What did she have in mind?


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Dunno if I have warned already or what-not, but foul language ahead and other stuff. Just to let you all know for future chapters._

 **pato-caskett:** _Aha, thanks for your review! More to come. ; )_

 **lilllythenextfirebenderavatar:** _I like cute! Thanks for your review._

 **Guest:** _I'm so happy that you're enjoying it so far!_

 _I am bad at proofreading._

* * *

Two bottles of vodka and one makeup intervention later, we were very dolled up drunk girls in Chloe Beale's room. The monsters curled my hair and applied brighter makeup to my face rather than my usual dark smokey look. But being somewhat intoxicated numbed my protests. And also the fact that Chloe's gotten oddly touchy-feely these past few hours has made the negative-nancy side of myself quiet down

The five of us were currently sat on the redhead's carpeted floor in a small circle. I was told that the only thing left to a slumber party after makeovers and alcohol is to put the empty bottles to good use. This resulted in truth or dare. Mind you, if I didn't drink so much I probably would have been able to scoot out of this. But to my surprise, the words I happily said aloud were cheered by Chloe, and the other three whose names I've forgotten.

"Let's do this thing." I said with a sloppy smile plastered on my glossed lips. Yeah, they put on lip gloss. _I know_.

I was sat in the middle of Chloe and her weird blonde friend, I think her name was Audrey or something. My eyes narrowed on the bottle that was placed in the middle of the circle, trying to focus on it though my vision was disoriented. I felt Chloe's hand wrap around my waist, holding on securely to my right hip. I keep thinking that if I wasn't so out of it I probably would have acted appropriately, but drunk Beca didn't seem to care. Hell, she practically _encouraged_ the motion for reasons unbeknownst to me. Well, sober me.

The girl who sat across from where I sat shouted that she would spin first, and so she did. Everyone was kind of giggly, the effects of the alcohol taking the extent of its toll. _Sober me would have left the house by now_.

The bottle span in 5 complete circles before it landed on the blonde friend to my right. The girl who twirled the bottle grinned, and then slurred her question.

"Ms. Aubrey Posen, truth or dare?" Chloe 'oohed' at the anticipation in my left ear, causing the skin on my neck to goose-bump. Shaking my head at the weird feeling, I looked to Aubrey, _not_ Audrey. I'd seen her around in school before, but never really got a real impression of her. Just that she always seemed wound up and uptight. But who am I to judge. She was also known as Chloe Beale's best friend, so I took note to get close to her as well.

"Truth."

"Lame." Chloe muttered into my shoulder. At some point she rested her head there, draping her other arm around my front, clasping her hands at my hip opposite of her. In a sense, it kind of looked like she was hugging me from the side, but it didn't feel like that. It felt oddly intimate in a way. Like I said, she got weirdly touchy these past few hours.

Brushing it off, I listened to Aubrey answer the other girl's truth question.

"Is it true that you and Jesse Swanson did it behind the bleachers?" My ears perked at the sound of the quarterback's name. My mellow demeanor faded at the question, it snapped a small heart-string inside of me. Grasping at my acting skills, I kept on the drunken smile I sported only seconds ago. Aubrey tried to swat at the girl across from us, but she completely missed, hitting the carpet below our bottoms.

"Of course not, Stacie." She said matter-of-factly. My acting skills weren't needed much anymore upon hearing this, it kind of settled me knowing Jesse and Aubrey didn't hook up. Looking between the two girls, there was an odd exchange of hidden emotions between their stares. I smirked to myself. I love seeing things I'm not supposed to.

Aubrey snagged the bottle from the middle, "My turn."

The bottle whirled in circles before it landed on me. Aubrey's face showed mischievousness and also, drunkenness.

"Truth or dare, Mitchell." I was kind of scared, and if I was sober, which I keep mentioning, I would have picked truth, keep things safe.

"Dare." Everyone seemed more lively now that someone said dare. But I on the other hand, was a little queasy and a little ballsy. Not necessarily a good thing when playing this game. The blonde rubbed her chin as she stared at me. Her eyes flicked to the girl whose arms were secured around me, and then back to mine.

"I dare you to ask Chloe for the _initiation_ into our circle." I squinted my eyes at her. Initiation? What is this, a cult? _God if I was sober_. . . I turned my head to my left, feeling as if the dare was nothing, I mean, how bad could it really be anyways. But my ballsy-ness was soon replaced with nerves and fear. Those once cerulean bright blue eyes that were filled with nothing but sincerity and puppies and unicorns and other stuff, were overtaken by something else. Looking into her eyes I didn't see the usual ocean, I saw a strong heat. I saw a strange intensity, and _something else_ that I just couldn't put my finger on. I cleared my throat.

"Can I have the initiation-thing?" My voice shook with a bit of uneasiness. I was just trying my best to understand this new look the redhead wore. Her head nodded once, her eyes tracing down my face, landing on my mouth. I saw her lick her lips quickly, snaking one of her hands that was on my hip, up to the back of my neck. _Sober me would have stopped this in its tracks so long ago_. Something about the night, the way the alcohol flowed through my veins, or the way everything just _felt_ made it all happen the way it did.

Her lips collided with my own hungrily. Surprised, I gasped into the sudden kiss. _If I was sober_.

My right hand raked through her fiery mane, pulling her as close as possible. She moved onto my lap, straddling me as she deepened the heated lip-lock. The ballsy-ness coming back, I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted it quickly, as we both fought for dominance in the kiss. My hands had a mind of their own, moving from her hair to her thighs, squeezing and scratching gently. A small moan could be heard coming from one of us, but my head was too hazy to figure out if I had made it, or if it was elicited into my lips.

Someone coughed rather loudly, halting the drunken kissing session from going any further. _If only I was fucking sober_.

"Welcome to the group." Aubrey said awkwardly as Chloe and I's chests rose and fell in long pants.

I really wish I was sober, and not so stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the late-ish update, been writing some other stuff to open my mind up a bit. It is also very very short, so I apologize, just wanted to get something out there._

 **lilllythenextfirebenderavatar:** _It did escalate, didn't it? Love your username by the way, started writing a Bechloe/Avatar crossover fic. Thanks for your review!_

 **schmidtbechloe:** _I do like Staubrey, and I sort of hinted at it in the previous chapter. Expect some subtle Staubrey mhm._

 **Guest:** _Beca is too stubborn to admit anything, gah!_

 _ **No one's P.O.V**_

 _I am not gay, I am not gay, I am not gay._

The small brunette whipped her curls to the side, her new look seeming to attract the attention of the bystanders that cluttered the halls. She could not forget what happened just a few days ago, though she really really wanted to. You would think so much alcohol in her small system would make her memory the least bit foggy, but no. She remembered every little thing that happened. Especially that one little thing. She groaned.

What would Benji say? Should she tell him? She shook her head. No. That would shatter his puppy-dog heart, and Beca couldn't handle having to explain that it was just a drunken kiss, people have them!

Her hands clenched at her sides as she fumed silently. Well maybe Chloe wouldn't remember, she was pretty drunk too. But what about the other girls?

She groaned again, opening her locker forcefully.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who are you and what did you do with my best friend." Beca jumped in her heels, glaring at Benji.

"Ah, there she is, she's just wearing a mask and a mean-girls costume." He said teasingly. She shut her locker and turned to him. He was now wearing a proper jock outfit, jeans, sports shoes, a t-shirt, completed with a letterman jacket. He was really pulling this off, but Beca and him are quite even now, considering she looks like one of the girls in Chloe's clique. Beca grimaced thinking back on the night again.

"What's that look for?" The shorter girl shrugged.

"Had a bad burrito. Don't wanna talk about it." She avoided the curly haired boy's eyes, turning around and heading to her first hour. Whistles and catcalls could be heard as she clacked her heels towards her class.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So what song are we going to do?" The redheaded beauty doesn't seem to remember anything. She also resembled a gorgeously tired zombie.

Beca folded her hands over the library table. She shrugged, trying to read Chloe's expression. Does she remember?

Beca decided to keep her mouth shut until someone mentions something. Maybe she could act as if she didn't remember because it's practical if she didn't. This could ruin the whole plan, so that's what she went with. Pretending not to remember. Like it never ever happened. Never ever.

"Ugh, I can't think straight," Beca's eyes widened in terror. _She remembers! She remembers!_

"What was that?" The brunette croaked. Chloe massaged her temples. "I just haven't gotten much sleep the past two days, hangovers tend to stay with me for a while." The redhead groaned out. Beca exhaled smoothly, sinking deep into her chair. That was a close one.

"Song ideas?" Chloe asked in a defeated tone. The brunette moved one of her curls out of her eyes with a sigh. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid the tired blue orbs that belonged to the redhead.

"How come you won't look at me while we're talking," Her tone sounded hurt, and like she was totally and utterly exhausted. Beca clenched her jaw once before giving Chloe an 'are you kidding me' look. The older girl raised a brow accusingly at Beca, pursing her pink lips. "Well, while _I'm_ talking considering it feels like I'm the only one talking." Beca swallowed the lump in her throat before closing her eyes tightly, and then opening them. She inhaled.

"I'm just tired too, hangovers, bleh," She insisted, crinkling her nose. Chloe nodded thoughtfully before sighing.

"How about Titanium?" The brunette questioned. The popular girl grinned widely, and if you would have seen her just then, you wouldn't have been able o tell she was hungover. She seemed to have forgotten about the distant demeanor Beca sported seconds ago, clapping her hands three times excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**No one's POV**

The brunette wiggled her nose as Chloe whipped a brush across her face.

"Quit moving." The redhead barked while sending the shorter girl a playful glare. Beca jutted out her bottom lip and she widened her eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look, I'm almost done Ms. Grumpy-pants." She teased. With a few final touches to Beca's makeup, Chloe retreated her hand beginning to admire her work. She nodded to herself, grinning proudly.

"I can't believe I let you put glitter on me, Beale." Beca exhaled before hopping down from Chloe's bathroom counter. She turned around and scanned her new paint job. God there was so much glitter on her cheeks. The brunette gave Chloe a tight lipped smile in the mirror, raising two small thumbs up. The other girl clapped her hands quickly, emitting a loud squeal of excitement.

"Come on Becs, let's get going!" The redhead grabbed Beca's hand, pulling her out of the bedroom, and down the steps at a fast pace. Once she reached the door, she dropped Beca's hand, turning around.

"Mom, we're going to the rally!" Chloe hollered. There was a muffled reply, but the taller girl shrugged, grabbing the brunette's small hand once more.

A six minute car ride that involved much singing from the ginger, and grimaces from the brunette, the duo made their way to sit upon the bleachers. Beca plopped her bottom down onto the cold metal bench, the other girl following suit right beside her. The two had matching glittery colors spewed on their cheeks, and at first glance you would presume they were the most cheery friends in the whole crowd. For the taller girl, this might be true. But as for Beca, man did she despise school events. And glitter. Glitter was a no-go. But alas, a few comments here and there from the redhead, and it was as if she was putty melting her hands. She did not like it, not one bit.

"Hey, is that your friend Benji out there?" The brunette's gaze following the direction in which Chloe was pointing, scanning the field for the nerdy boy. Her eyes landed on him, watching as he buddied up pretty nicely with most of the football players. Seeing the team down there sparked a thought in Beca's mind.

"Wait, how come the cheerleaders aren't down there too?" She moved to look at her redheaded companion, awaiting an answer.

"Err, well, more specifically _you_."

"I took the day off." She shrugged. Beca furrowed her brows.

"But aren't you their captain?"

" _Co_ -captain," She corrected. "And since I hold that title, I decided I could watch the rally instead of participate in it."

"You decided that _you_ needed a break?" Beca scoffed. This girl sounded so silly. With a nod of her head, Chloe affirmed her answer.

"I've been working hard, so I deserve it." Those light eyes stared with a certain intensity into Beca's navy ones. Clearing her throat, the shorter girl was the first to break.

"And I wanted to spend time with my favorite little person." She rolled her eyes whilst fighting a smile on her face.

"You're such a weirdo." She muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Both girls turned their attention towards the field as the marching band came out, starting to play the beginning of Seven Nation Army. Beca rolled her eyes. _Such an over played song for school rallies_ , she thought. Everyone was pumped up besides the small DJ. She honestly couldn't care less, and kinda just wanted to skip to where she would go home with Chloe and spend the night at her house. Eat all her food, watch Orange Is The New Black on her big TV, cuddle on the c-

"Earth to Beca?"

She shook her head, blinking a few times. Glancing around, she saw people huddling into the parking lot, leaving the bleachers. She tuned out the whole rally. She hummed in response to Chloe, still a bit dazed.

"You zoned out for a while there," The redhead looked around, watching as all the other students and staff filed out. She sighed and proceeded to splay her legs over Beca's lap.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked hopefully. The contact, though there were clothing barriers, seeped into Beca's skin, burning her in an odd way. Feeling herself getting warmer, she adjusted her shirt collar. Even though it's not much, the small action from the redhead let Beca's mind flashback to the slumber party. How Chloe was straddling her, and how-

She shook her head.

"Do you really have a penny, Beale?" She asked sarcastically, followed by a cough. Chloe nudged her and rolled her eyes.

"It's just a phrase, _Mitchell_. Now," She could feel Chloe's gaze boring into the side of her head. "Tell me what's on your mind." With one last look into the other girl's inviting eyes, she sighed. She wasn't sure how she should phrase what she wanted to say, into a way that wouldn't completely out her and her best friend's plans.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing." She said quietly, her head low. She twiddled her thumbs before placing her hands gingerly in front of her, on the bench. It was true at the very least. Though she was leaving all of the key elements out, this is all that Beca could muster.

"You're going to have to elaborate for me, Becs." She lifted her head to search her friend's face. She could see worry behind her small smile and bright eyes. Her slender fingers gripped the metal seat, clenching and releasing over and over again. A sudden touch startled her, but quickly calmed her as she noticed it was just a comforting hand upon one of her own. After a moment, the brunette cleared her throat.

"Let's say I was taking care of my friend's... cookie."

There was a snort from beside her, causing her to whip her head towards the cheerleader and send her a glare.

"Sorry, sorry, proceed. You're taking care of your friend's cookie." Beca nodded. Her mouth opened and closed, her eyes darting around the field.

"And my friend was supposed to take care of my cookie." Chloe hummed.

"And we vowed to only take care of each other's cookies until we were ready to give them to each other." She began to tap the bench with her free hand, her leg bouncing below her.

"But, I guess I kind of took a bite from my friend's cookie, and I don't want to hurt them."She shut her eyes tightly, releasing a long and shaky sigh. She didn't know why it was so hard to talk about a goddamned cookie, because she knows Chloe hasn't got a clue that the cookie is a metaphor for _her_. Opening her eyes, she turned to face the other girl, who seemed to be sporting a small smile.

"Well," The redhead bit her lip in concentration and Beca was mesmerized by the small action.

"I would say maybe your friend should take a bite of your cookie to even the odds." She nodded once, firmly, searching the brunette's eyes. Beca smiled at the girl's efforts, but was that advice really going to help her? Benji couldn't possibly be developing anything for Jesse, for two main reasons; He's way too kind to even think about betraying his best friend like that, and is he... could he be down with a dude? She searched her thoughts for a moment before moving her hand to the bubbly girl's knee. She squeezed it and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for, you know," Her eyes flitted around while she tried to find the right words. "Not pushing me to spill." Chloe once again, placed her hand on top of Beca's that was rubbing small circles into the senior's knee. She felt her breath hitch at the contact, this simple motion causing an eruption of butterflies in her chest. She swallowed deeply.

"My pleasure."

Their positions were awkward, but somehow, the two were losing distance between each other. As the redhead's face grew closer to her own, Beca ran her tongue over her bottom lip quickly, its dryness becoming evident. It wasn't long before she could feel the other girl's breath ghost upon her lips, and it drove her insane. It was as if she was testing her, wanting Beca to make the move to seal the deal. But she couldn't move for some reason. All she could manage to do was squeeze the girl's knee with a small sigh. "It's getting late." The brunette all but whispered. Chloe nodded once, swinging her legs off of Beca's lap, and standing up. She stretched before dropping a hand down to Beca.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." With a chuckle, she gratefully accepted the other girl's hand. It felt warm and soft in her own, and it _scared_ her how _good_ it felt. She needs to talk to Benji.

 ** _A/N: I honestly only have the general idea of where this story is going, hence the very long wait on this chapter. My motivation is all over the place, but no more excuses! I could actually use any form of motivation/ideas through reviews, they really do spark for future chapters. Thank you for reading. x_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: What a quick update. I want to say a quick thank you for the suggestions on this chapter, you guys have some juicy ideas that I actually really love. Once again though, if you have any ideas (small or big), feel free to leave them in the reviews. They are much obliged x. Special shout-outs to the following reviewers; TooLazyToLogIn, BeChloeIsLegit, ale0488, and becamitchel_**

 **Iridescent: _Thank you so much for your review! I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far._**

 ** _I don't proofread well. All errors are mine!_**

* * *

Why was she mad? Beca had no clue. But her small legs were striding with a great pace from the gym. You wouldn't believe her if she told you that she just saw the star quarterback sucking face with some other meathead under the bleachers. And though she knew she had, more or less, no right to be upset, she felt a twinge in her chest. Her jaw adjusted as she continued looking for a specific person. It finally struck her that there was a possibility Benji wouldn't be leaving until a few hours after school today, so she settled for waiting in the parking lot to cool down. She would be lying if she said she wasn't on edge, or nervous. She didn't know how she felt exactly, but she knew she was antsy. The evidence being that her leg would not stop bouncing while she sat on a rock.

She waited a solid hour and a half before the football team began to file out of the school gates. She stood up abruptly, scanning the faces for the nerdy boy, her best friend. Once she found him, she waved him over, calling out his name once, followed by a loud 'yo fuck-face'. That surely got his attention.

"Hey, Bec." She looked him over once, noticing he didn't seem fatigued at all from practice. He was, after all, just the water boy. But he didn't look... good. His eyes seemed tired, puffy, and sore. Though it wasn't a shocker that Benji doesn't usually sleep well, he sported a different type of exhaustion today. Lines creased his face in an unfamiliar way. It made Beca shift uncomfortably.

"Hey Benji. Listen I," She let out a breath of air before running her tongue over the front of her teeth.

"I don't think we should do this anymore." She couldn't look at him, not properly. Her eyes were every where except his own, and she just didn't have the strength to see his reaction. She knew how much this meant to him, and maybe it was a bit selfish of her to back out. But there came a point in all of this where the brunette began to question whether or not this meant anything to her anymore. If it's just hurting her, hurting her closest friend, and possibly hurting her new friend.

"It sounds like you're breaking up with me." He narrowed his eyes playfully, his tone seeming a bit sad with a tad of comedy. Leave it to Benji to say something that makes Beca chuckle during her weird internal battle. She sighed.

"I don't know how things are going on your end, but this whole thing has just-" With a head shake, she exhaled through her nose roughly. "It's not doing any good on my part. I ca-It's just, hard to explain." The ending of her sentence sounded more like a question rather than a statement, but her friend nodded nonetheless. There was a short moment of silence that almost killed Beca, but it was cut soon enough.

"It's okay Bec, I can see where you're coming from." She finally met his eyes, and yes they were tired, but they were full of sincerity and understanding.

* * *

Beca sipped her coffee as she looked to her left. Benji's mood completely changed as the duo sat in their respective swings. The park was still their safe haven, it was still _theirs_. And though the thought was a nice one, it was quickly replaced with a weird tightening in her chest as soon as she heard her friend speak.

"So what's the real reason you wanted to end it?" Her eyes gazed at his shoes which were kicking the sand below them. She then settled her eyes on the blue sky. With another quick sip, she exhaled softly.

"IsawJesseSwansonkissingaguyunderthebleacherswhenIwascomingtoaskyouaboutgettingcoffee." She rushed out. It was partially the truth, maybe about forty percent the over all reason. And before she stumbled upon the scene, she was feeling bad about well, taking a bite out of her friend's cookie. For a moment, she contemplated spilling her guts completely, but the long silence between them unsettled her. She whipped her head to the side, staring at the scruffy haired boy, awaiting any form of expression. His eyes were at his feet as he swung slightly, and his brows were furrowed.

"I guess I'd prefer to try and-I don't know, move on?" The brunette shook her head, using the heel of her palm to wipe her nose. She heard a long shaky sigh from her friend, and her heart broke at the sound. He's upset. He's totally and utterly upset with her, and she just _knows_ it's because all of his hard work would be for nothing. Feeling guilty, she downed the rest of her coffee, seeing if she could choke on it right about now. But she didn't. There was a long pause between the two before Benji spoke, and it was almost too quiet to hear, but she heard it as clear as day.

"We're bestfriends, right?" Beca scoffed playfully, lunging her weight towards the curly haired boy. She nudged him with her own swing, smiling gently at the side of his head.

"Of course we are."

He nodded to himself, his eyes still low and concentrated on the ground. Benji shifted suddenly, looking at Beca with a sad, but intense stare. Her slender fingers gripped the metal ropes on her swing. Looking at her friend like this not only made her feel guilty, but it also made her feel sad that she's the cause of this demeanor he's sporting. The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I saw you almost kiss Chloe at the rally," Beca's eyes widened as she instantly shot into defense mode.

"Benj, it's not what you-"

"Ah-Ah-Ah." He raised a finger at the shorter girl, as if he was scolding a toddler for interrupting him. She puffed her cheeks before biting her teeth together. The nerdy boy exhaled while he pushed himself a bit, the swing rocking back and forth. He stopped abruptly, beginning to scratch at the top of his head with one of his hands.

"And after that, I-I guess I confided in Jesse considering we'd been getting-" He choked on his words for a moment before continuing. "-closer." She's gotta admit, her bestfriend is quite the weirdo. But he's acting _weird_. She has a feeling she's not gonna like what she hears, he is only ever this hesitant when he thinks he's going to hurt her. And right now, he's being really hesitant.

"Jess and I, we-" He sighed and then sucked in his upper lip. Beca shuddered at his humorless laugh, watching as he nodded a few times. His hands raised as his mouth hung agape, a few incoherent noises making their way out before he finished his sentence. "kissed." The once raised hands dropped to his knees, the loud slap making Beca flinch.

Her brain was overworking itself, finding it hard to think at that very moment. He kissed Jesse? The brunette's lips were parted in confusion and shock, but she didn't seem mad. And that's because, she really wasn't. Come to think of it, the other 'meathead', though she could only see the back of him while he was attached to Jesse, kind of resembled... Benji. A certain realization struck her.

"You took a bite of my cookie," She grinned brightly at the boy beside her. "You took _two_ bites of my cookie."


End file.
